mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Falcon
280px |Caption=Artwork from Super Smash Bros. Ultimate |Creator=Various |Old=/ReyMugen's version/ (2009) |New=Mythos' version (2019) |Origin=F-Zero}} Douglas Jay Falcon (better-known as just Captain Falcon) is a bounty hunter and the main protagonist of Nintendo's F-Zero racing franchise, with the Blue Falcon being his trademark racing machine. Despite being the main character of his own series, he is mostly known for his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, wherein he uses a powerful attack known as the Falcon Punch; in the F-Zero: GP Legend anime series, Captain Falcon uses this attack to prevent Black Shadow from escaping the explosion of his own Dark Reactor, though it is often thought to have been the Falcon Punch colliding with Black Shadow that caused the explosion, depicting it as some sort of god-like power; due to this misconception, it sparked a popular internet meme. In M.U.G.E.N, Captain Falcon has been made by ReyMugen, Kamekaze, mariotime, chuchoryu and Karter, though Karter's version was taken from his Super Smash Bros. full game and not actually released by the creator himself; ReyMugen's, mariotime's and Karter's versions are based on his Super Smash Bros. counterpart to varying degrees, while Kamekaze's is a sprite edit of M. Bison as he appears in SNK vs. Capcom: SVC Chaos, using a custom gameplay style inspired by both the Guilty Gear series and the BlazBlue series, and chuchoryu's is a self-proclaimed Capcom vs. SNK-style character with a standard but basic four-button gameplay. ReyMugen's version A slightly unorthodox character with moves inspired by those Captain Falcon uses in the Super Smash Bros. series, as well as a few original ones. The character uses three buttons, though not to distinguish light, medium and heavy attacks, instead having each button activate its own set of attacks; the only instance where the three buttons do denote differing attack power is when activating falcon punch and falcon kick. Kamekaze's version Is it a Bison? No, it's a Falcon. Despite using sprites edited from M. Bison by G.M.Spectre for King of Fighters 20XX, this version of Captain Falcon features gameplay inspired by both the Guilty Gear series and the BlazBlue series, with Kamekaze's own style thrown into the mix. Being a character coded by Kamekaze, his A.I. is very challenging and has a habit of throwing the opponent into a corner and comboing their Life away. Mariotime's version This version of the Captain features a few mechanics based on those from the Super Smash Bros. series, such as a bubble shield, extended air mobility and fast-falling. Falcon's moveset is rather desolate, failing to act as any sort of consolation for his notably woeful comboability and overall power, though his Blue Falcon Hyper is an almost-guaranteed one-hit K.O. against a cornered opponent. Falcon Punches, Falcon Kicks...nobody should expect any less from the Captain of Style; what's not so stylish are this character's stiff animations, using very few frames in any of them. C. Falcon's got a few good combos to his name, being able to cancel Normals into Specials and what the ReadMe defines as "Hypers", but said cancelling doesn't exist when it comes to Specials into "Hypers". They say some things are best left alone, and taking SSBB Captain Falcon out of his full game illustrates this point rather well, so while he still functions in regular M.U.G.E.N, it is evident that he was meant to be pitted against characters that use the same base code as Bane84's SSBB Kirby. Complete with an authentic Super Smash Bros. style of gameplay, you can expect to see lifebars flicker and Blue Falcons getting stuck in the wall. Trivia *Captain Falcon appears as one of SuperMario64's attacks where he performs a Falcon Punch on the opponent. *Possessed Heita, created by The_None, has the ability to switch between Heita and Captain Falcon. See also *Blue Falcon - Captain Falcon's racing machine in the F-Zero series. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters Category:Anime & Manga Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Firearms Users Category:Fire Element Users Category:Mascots Category:90's Characters Category:Internet Memes